prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oficial 911
|birth_place=Mexico City, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=2001 |retired= }} Jose Angel Bocanegra Gonzalez (February 7, 1981) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, best known under the ring name Oficial 911. As Oficial 911 he is part of a group called Los Oficiales that has worked for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) since 2007. The team held the record for the longest-reigning Distrito Federal Trios Champions and are the most successful holders of the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship, holding it longer than any other trios team and having defended it more times than any previous champions have. Bocanegra previously wrestled as Comando Mega in IWRG as well. Professional wrestling career Jose Bocanegra began wrestling in 2001, although it has never been publicly acknowledged which ring name he used at the time. In Mexico it's not unusual for wrestlers to gain in-ring experience under a generic enmascarado (masked) character early in their careers. In 2003 he adopted the enmascarado character "Comando Mega" in International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), the name he first gained in ring success under. Comando Mega teamed up with Comando Gama and Comando Omega as the "arch enemies" of an IWRG técnico (good guy) group called Los Megas (Mega, Super Mega and Ultra Mega). The storyline between the two factions saw Mega and Ultra Mega defeat Comando Mega and Comando Gama in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match on June 6, 2004. Following the loss both Comando Mega and Comando Gama were forced to unmask, effectively ending the storyline between the ftwo factions. From 2005 until the spring of 2007 Bocanegra worked as Comando Mega, often taking part in random mid-card trios matches. Los Oficiales In the spring of 2007 IWRG officials decided to form a new version of the group Los Oficiales ("The Officials"), a masked trios group that all had a "Police officer" ring character. The three masked men, Oficial 911, Oficial AK-47 and Oficial Fierro were unveiled at a Lucha Libre festival in May, 2007. It was later revealed that Bocanegra was the wrestler under the Oficial 911 mask, just as other IWRG under-card wrestlers had been repackaged as Oficial AK-47 and Oficial Fierro. Oficial Fierro was in fact Bocanegra's old rival Ultra Mega. On July 7, 2007 the trio defeated Japanese trio of Kai, Sasaki and Yamato to win the Distrito Federal Trios Championship, a title that had been relatively inactive up for at least a year before Los Oficiales won the belts. Los Oficiales would go on to defend the Trios title on a regular basis, giving credibility to both the Trios championship and to Los Oficiales as a group. Often IWRG introduces a new Trio that fades away after a few months, but this version Los Oficiales has sustained their success over the years. On September 28, 2008 Los Oficiales became double champions as they defeated Cyborg, Kraneo, Xibalva (who had all been members of previous incarnations of Los Oficiales) to win the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship. Their success in 2008 led to several Mexican publications naming Los Oficiales as the best Trio, or runner up for best Trios team for 2008. Los Oficiales run as double Trio champions ended on December 7, 2008 when Los Terrible Cerebros (Black Terry, Dr. Cerebro and Cerebro Negro). Los Oficiales continued to defend the IWRG Trios title through 2009 and into 2010 where they as of April 21, 2010 are still the champions, having made at least 9 successful defenses of the title, more than any previous title holder. Their success has also seen them named as the best version of Los Oficiales by far. Oficial 911 has also achieved individual success, including winning a Lucha de Apuesta or bet match against then IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Champion Tetsuya Bushi. Forcing him to unmask after the match per Lucha Libre traditions. On March 3, 2011, Los Oficiales lost the IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship to Joe Líder, Silver King and Último Gladiador, ending their reign at 886 days. On July 17, Oficial 911 defeated Multifacético in a Lucha de Apuesta mask vs. mask match. In late November, 2012 it was announced that 911, Oficial Factor, El Hijo de Pirata Morgan and El Hijo de Máscara Año 2000 had all agreed to risk their masks in a Prison Fatal steel cage match on December 2, 2012. The last person in the steel cage would be forced to unmask. The Prison Fata match came down to Factor and Oficial 911 after the other two competitors escaped the cage. At one point all Oficiales and Oficiales Elite were actually in the cage, but in the end 911 managed to escape, forcing Factor to unmask. On February 7, 2013, Los Oficiales lost the Distrito Federal Trios Championship to El Hijo de Pirata Morgan, Pirata Morgan and Pirata Morgan, Jr. On February 17, 2013 Oficial 911 defeated El Ángel and Trauma II by count out, which meant that he would not be forced to put his mask on the line in a subsequent Luchas de Apuestas match, slated for March 3, 2013, while Trauma II and El Ángel would put their mask on the line. The decision was later reversed by the Mexico City wrestling commission due to the fact that 911 won by count out, he was put back in Luchas de Apuestas match. On the night 911 escaped with his mask safe, pining both Trauma II and El Ángel. In the end Trauma II pinned El Ángel even after Los Oficiales attacked both competitors. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Plancha Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) – with Oficial AK-47 and Oficial Fierro *'Mexico State Wrestling and Boxing Commission' :*Distrito Federal Trios Championship (2 times) – with Oficial AK-47 and Oficial Fierro Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Lucha Memes alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Male wrestlers